As Yet Untitled
by TheDaughtersOfDarkness
Summary: Harry’s friends abandon him and he goes through a lot of changes, his life changes forever but it is for better or worse. I know this summery sucks! Warning this is slash if you don't like it don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

**As yet untitled**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the world of Harry Potter and no money is being made from this.

Summery: Harry's friends abandon him and he goes through a lot of changes, his life changes forever but it is for better or worse. (I know this summery sucks!)

Harry potter sat on his bed staring out of his window watching as a sheet of rain covered everything in view, he had been staying with his family at number 4 Privet Drive all summer and now there was only one week left before the start of the new school year. He couldn't wait to go back to Hogwarts and be with his friends, the thought of Hogwarts made him smile but the thought of his friends quickly wiped it from his face, he hadn't heard from his friends Ron and Hermione since the train ride back from school, every letter he had sent them had come back unopened except the last one which had returned with a note from Ron:

_Potter_

_Stop writing to me! Haven't you got the message yet I don't want anything to do with you so stop trying to contact me and the same goes for Hermione we are no longer your friends and we wish we never were._

_Ron Weasley._

That had been two weeks ago and Harry had tried writing to Professor Dumbledoor asking if he knew what was going on but he had only received a note saying that everything would be explained when he returned to school in September.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes still not used to being glasses free, after his 17th birthday his body had started to change, first had been his eye sight they had been stinging all throughout the day but the next morning he realized that he could see everything perfectly without them. His hair had also changed it had grown to his shoulders over a three day period and was perfectly straight and nothing like his usually mop of fly away hair.

His face had lost all of the baby fat that made him look younger than his 17 years, his cheekbones were more defined and higher on his face but the most noticeable change had to be that his body over all had lost its short skinny look and instead he had grown to an impressive 6ft 2 inches and he had gained muscles everywhere, he had an rippling six pack which he never thought he would have in his wildest dreams and just one look at him would prove that he had muscles all over his body and in all the right places.

It had been quite a shock when Harry had first looked in the mirror after the changes had stopped, at first he thought that he was seeing things and washed his face twice before he believed it was himself he was seeing. Now he had grown use to his new look and was rather proud of it even though he had no idea how it had happened.

As Harry continued to stare out of the window he thought about what he wanted to do for his last week of freedom before returning to school, his relatives had pretty much left him alone since his birthday, the reason for this was that when his aunt Petunia had told him to clean the breakfast dishes he had pulled out his wand making the Dursleys flinch at the sight, he had aimed at the sink full of dirty dishes and said in a very confident voice '_Scorgify_' and with a flash all the dishes were clean and on the side board waiting to be put away. Once they realized that there would be no punishment for his use of magic they had been to scared of him to even talk to him unless they really needed to.

He decided that he would go shopping the next day to buy some new clothes to go with his new look, he moved to look into his full body mirror on the door of his wardrobe '_hmm, I think I'd look good in tight clothes and maybe some leather_', after deciding what clothes he was going to look for the next day he checked the time and was startled to notice that it was 1.32am and new that if he was going up at a reasonable time later that morning then he'd better get to bed.

Harry woke to sunlight streaming through his bedroom window; he groaned and rolled over hiding his head beneath his pillow. His eyes snapped open and a smile spread across his face as he remembered that he was going shopping for a new image today, Harry jumped out of bed and got ready for the day.

Harry wandered around muggle London peering into shops as he passed them, he had no idea where to start with his transformation, he watched as a boy around his age entered a hair salon and a thought struck him '_what better way to start than finally getting my hair to look half_ _decent_' with that thought Harry entered the salon to see that it was nearly empty and from looking at the examples of hairstyles adorning the walls, most of them were brightly colored Mohawks and bright pink dreadlocks. He was tempted to go straight back out the door but before he had a chance to move a cheerful woman who looked to be in her mid thirties stood in front of him asking what kind of treatment he was interested in.

"Um, I was just looking for a change, but nothing really as drastic as that" Harry responded pointed at the young man who he had seen enter the shop who was having florissant orange streaks added to his already bright blue hair. As the woman turned back to Harry she gave him a smile.

"Well then I'll hand you over to Laura, she doesn't like the bright colors either" she turned and waved over a young woman who seemed to be in her early twenties, she had long brown hair with subtle red highlights that reached her waist she had a friendly face and Harry felt immediately at ease in her presence.

Laura led him to the back of the room where he sat down and looked at her in the mirror opposite,

"Hi I'm Laura" she told Harry as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"I'm Harry" he responded as he watched her curiously, she saw his expression and gave him a bright smile

"I'm just checking the state of your hair and I must say that for a man you have very nice hair, it seems like I wont have to put any treatments on it before I start working with it. So what would you like done?"

"I'm not quite sure" Harry ran a hand through his hair as he thought about how he wished his hair would look. Laura interrupted his musings by pulling his hair back away from his face,

"Have you ever considered a short spiky cut? You could even have some highlights put in or have the tips dyed a certain colour" Harry thought about it and decided that it would be a good idea as it would be easy to change and easy to look after.

"Sure why not, anything is better than this"

Harry left the salon sporting his new hair cut which consisted of short spikes with dark green tips which Laura said complimented his eyes. He was very happy with his new style and now he just had to find the clothes to go with it.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks for the reviews I received; this is my first try at writing a fic so any comments will be appreciated, and I hope you like what I've done so far.

AN 2: If anyone is interested in co-writing this with me please email me using the email address in my bio, I won't be able to update regularly writing this on my own so the help and input would be appreciated.

**Chapter 2.**

As Harry strode along the streets of London he thought about what his friends would think of his new hairstyle and then remembered that they were now his ex-friends, he couldn't understand what had happened, everything was fine between them when they had stepped off the train, he just didn't understand what could have happened in such a short space of time.

Harry was pulled from his musings when he noticed a small shop that was set back from the main street, it was small with a red door and a sign stating that there was something for everyone inside, the shop looked fairly new as the building was clean and fresh with no dirt or graffiti on the walls like a lot of the others around. He decided that he might as well have a look it couldn't do any harm, as he stepped through the door the only thought that passed through his head was 'this is the shop for me', there were racks of clothes everywhere and the inside of the shop was a lot bigger than it seemed from the outside. The Gryffindor was drawn to a rack full of jeans, he'd never had a pair that fit him and that didn't have holes or tears in them.

He grabbed three pairs each of normal cut blue, black and grey jeans then he picked some that hugged his hips and arse and were baggy on his legs. Harry also grabbed a handful of t-shirts with various sayings and pictures on the front, his favorite was black and tight and had 'If you can catch me you can have me!' written on the front in bold white letters.

As the Gryffindor looked around at the various clothes he realized that he couldn't choose only one style that suited him, ha suddenly realized that he could wear what ever he wanted, he had no friends left to upset by his choice and his relatives weren't going to be a problem, Harry looked around the shop wondering where he should start looking for things he wouldn't normally wear when he heard a polite cough behind him.

"Would you like any help?" Harry turned to see a boy of about 18, he had spiky black hair much like Harry's he had bright blue eyes and had a stunning golden tan that showed how much time he spent in the sun, he was wearing black as night jeans that seemed to cling in all the right places as did his tight emerald green tank top which showed off his muscular chest and arms, the name tag pinned to the aforementioned tank top informed Harry that the mans names was Dario and in Harry's his opinion Dario was hot.

He had known he was gay for just over a year after he started to check out the boys in his year and not the girls, oh he could appreciate the female form and knew that Ginny Weasley was going to break a few hearts in her time but there was just something about men that turned him on, he wasn't sure if it was the strong arms, rippling chest and powerful thighs but his type seemed to be the school quidditch players, everyone at school new he was gay and accepted it as it was common for wizards and witches to be interested in the same sex.

Harry looked up at Dario's face and blushed bright red as he realizes that he had been caught checking the other man out, he realized that he still hadn't answered the question and stumbled over his reply,

"Um, y-yes actually, I, err, I need a completely new wardrobe and I have no idea where to start except for these" he blushed in embarrassment and held up the jeans and t-shirts he had picked up earlier.

Dario's gentle smile put Harry at ease right a way and he smiled back shyly,

"Well then lets see what we can do shall we if you would like to follow me" he led Harry one by one to all the racks helping to pick out the clothes which suited Harry best, while they were doing this they also talked about themselves, Harry learned that Dario was Italian on his mothers side, his parents had spilt a couple of years ago and he no longer saw his farther as well as his likes and dislikes his favorite colour, food, style of music and he also learned that he was gay, Dario had smiled sweetly at Harry when he had shared that part of information. Harry in turn told him about being raised by his relatives, he told him that his parents had died in a car crash when he was 1 years old, as well as his likes and dislikes, when it came to telling him that he was also gay Harry decided that if he wanted his life to change from how it was and to stop being treated like a child all the time then he should also change is attitude as well as his appearance, he looked straight into Dario's eyes and told him he was also gay and currently single before moving on to the next rack of clothing.

The Boy Who Lived was exhausted; he had spent two hours choosing his new clothes and he had spent the last two trying all of them on, he was at the present time trying on the last outfit that Dario had all but ordered him to try, he looked at himself in the mirror and was shocked at how he looked, he didn't recognize himself. He was wearing a skin tight black short sleeved t-shirt which showed off the muscles he had earned playing Quidditch he also had on a pair of black leather pants which sat comfortably on his hips as they clung to them and his arse, the outfit was finished off with a pair of black boots with silver buckles that had snakes engraved on them and a leather belt that had a silver dragon as the buckle.

"Come on Harry, you've been in there for ten minutes already, lets have a look at you" Daz, as Harry had taken to calling him called through the door impatiently,

"Are you sure about this? I don't look like me at all"

"Wasn't that the whole point of you changing the way you look? Anyway I bet you look great, so come on let me see"

Harry took a deep breath and walked through the door but stopped when he heard a gasp, his head snapped up and he saw Dario gawking at him with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Wow Harry, you look fantastic" He saw Daz's eyes roam over his body and flushed at the attention he was receiving.

"I take it your not going to let me leave without it then?" Harry asked hopefully, Daz laughed as he replied,

"I'm not letting you leave without you wearing it not just buying it, you look hot, and your arse looks great in those pants"

Harry flushed Gryffindor red as he gathered all his clothes and followed Dario to he counter to pay for them, he was eternally grateful that he had converted some of his gold into £2,000 muggle money on his last visit to Gringotts bank as the total for his heavy load came to £856.

TBC


End file.
